narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnet Release: Octopus Style
Kumogakure is famous for producing shinobi whose swordsmanship are on par with those of the Land of Iron and Kirigakure. Unfortunately, Katai’s humble origins made it impossible for him to actually inherit a particular style. Surrounded by shinobi and samurai of thousand year lineages, Katai was considered a lost cause among war veterans. But Katai’s greatest attribute, his tenacity, managed to eventually overcome this overbearing obstacle. It occurred after several pieces of weaponry from his growing armoury fell into the hands of one of his earliest summons during an miniature invasion. While defending the borders of the Land of Lightning, Katai had been surrounded by several samurai from the Land of Lightning. He noticed that XXX, who was summoned for a different purpose, had returned to protect his master and had actually taken up arms. The particularly large octopus picked up eight swords and began to defend and eventually defeat several samurai. The style of swordplay it demonstrated focused on becoming an Indomitable Force, an overwhelming offense impossible to overcome. Four arms dedicated to defense and four for offense, sacrificing the requirement of alternating between different forms. After a victorious battle, Katai could not forget the amazing style of swordsmanship his own summonings had created. And such he dedicated several years into mimicking it. During an evening conversation with Gyūki who resided in his then girlfriend, he stumbled upon stories of the famed Killer Bi, whose manipulation of eight swords in his prime managed to easily overpower an Uchiha of exceptional quality. But Katai knew he lacked the physical prowess to actually mimic such skill. Katai eventually realized that he could surpass this hurdle through a better understanding of his own natural talent. Until then, the Kumogakure shinobi used his Magnet Release in a barbaric approach. He simply hurled weapons at his opponent until they were eventually defeated. Perhaps he could use his magnetic control in a more delicate nature. Katai developed that theory into his own personal form named, ‘’’Octopus Style’’’. He summons his signature eight swords and surrounds each in individual magnetic fields. He can alter the blade’s movements and trajectory with simple chakra control, mentally maneuvering his weapons against his opponents. In its stationary form, Octopus Style focuses on applying a heavy offense on his target while sustaining an equally powerful defense. With Katai remaining in a singular position during his onslaught, it appears as if an invisible octopus is actually fighting as opposed to a regular human. However there are swordsmen who possess the ocular prowess, sensory perception and reactionary skills to avoid his attacks. It also leaves Katai open to other enemies should others attempt to overpower him through sheer numbers. In such a situation, Katai can control his magnetic chakra through physical movements and gestures. Following his chakra network, specific patterns causes his swords to ‘’dance’’ in a specific way. His movements are a fluid dance with a heavy influence of Ba Gua Zhang martial arts. Physically controlling his swords allows him to add an acrobatic mixture into his kenjutsu. Rather than physically resist his opponent or attempt to overpower them, he approaches an opening and forces his opponent to create a weakness. Dancing around the battlefield and dispatching his enemies from a mid-ranged distance also creates a sort of protective barrier around Katai. A field where he is able to keep approaching threats away from his being. He has shown such an intricate control over his swords that he can place them around his allies, protecting them from opponents as well. It is similar in principle to the multiple magnet release users who manipulate metallic dust. However, the ability to switch from randomness and spontaneous action to a style of form and discipline is quite advantageous against those of a strict discipline. He is able to add and detract certain philosophies and methods from his combat and actively adjust to his target. In short it is a continuously growing style.